ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gladrius
I know you have been around awhile, but a Welcome was overdue. Devilmanozzy 19:25, 27 January 2009 (UTC) About Filmations Ghostbusters I'll be honest, I don't know much on the live action and the Show. Are you a fan of the series? Devilmanozzy 02:29, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Well if you want to expand the section, let me know. I can't help with text content as I don't know much on the series (Live action 70's) or (Animated 80's) but I can help with orgining the section and putting it together with you. I feel that since this Wiki is named "Ghostbusters" it should address the none Sony series before Dan wrote the script. If I was a fan of that series, I would be annoyed by all the other ghostbuster content and no info, reflect on Filmation's Ghostbusters. So let me know what you want to do, and I'll set it up. Also, yes theres a Fan Fiction section being made for Ghostbusters(sony) so if you like any other fan fiction films or shorts, go ahead and start them up on the Fan Film section. I'm looking to expand this wiki and make it nice and informative. Thanks for the submissions to this wiki so much, makes the wiki easier and fun. Devilmanozzy 06:13, 1 February 2009 (UTC) This wiki offers a spotlight Article every month. Forum Link is currently only got votes for me. I'm hoping to others voting, so please add votes and other pages you'd like featured. Thanks! Devilmanozzy 19:49, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Ghostbusters Role-Playing Game Ghostbusters Role-Playing Game is to also address it's upgrade to Ghostbusters International. I Agree it should be together as all it is, is an upgrade. The link on Ghostbusters Role-Playing Game Series now is redirected as so. Devilmanozzy 05:18, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Samhain(Like) character in ..Pumpkin Patch Panic I really never read that before, I'm going to go read that. Anyways, Awesome edits. Devilmanozzy 18:48, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :I read some of it and it appears to be the same character as in the Cartoon. Maybe slightly different but probably writer inconstancy in that case. I'd like to see some of that info on the Samhain article. Infact, I'll set it up a section under history. Devilmanozzy 16:29, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Ok did something I noticed you were getting a bit of a writeup for the web comic so I made its own page Ghostbusters The Denver Chronicles. Devilmanozzy 01:13, 15 March 2009 (UTC) About the newly forming articles from Filmations The Ghost Busters Filmations The Ghost Busters section got more updates last night, and now basics have been set up for Character articles, Equipment articles, Episodes articles. I note Character articles first, because they to me are the most interesting and can be the best reads of a any given wiki. Pictures....I'll in a few days will be done with finals, then I'll get screencaps made and pictures. Don't worry about them. As for Filmations Ghostbusters, The same will be done to it as the Live Action Series. But the focus for me is the live action for now. If you want to do the same with episodes, characters and or equipment, by all means go for it. I'll get to setting that section up in a few weeks. Devilmanozzy 06:39, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Theres now a place to Request Pictures and Screencaps! Head to Forum:Request Images in Here! and read. Devilmanozzy 20:01, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ok I find the following confusing Merlin and Headless Horseman. The pages need to be aimed at one character and show at a time. Devilmanozzy 22:06, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :Merlin was split into to pages being Merlin and Merlin the Magician. I like the edit to Headless Horseman and hopefully we're come up with a way to address Filmations Headless Horseman. I think the best way based on the way they call him in the booklet as The Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hollow. However, its a bit long. Thought's on this more than welcome. Devilmanozzy 23:39, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Filmation Ghostbusters Wiki? I found that the Filmation section is getting big. What would you think if I made a Filmation Ghostbusters Wiki and moved all Filmation content there? Devilmanozzy 01:25, 6 April 2009 (UTC) A Ghost Database? I have opened a very important Forum Discussion on this topic, and I badly need input by all who add content to this wiki about it. Thank you! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:33, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Please read Spoiler Policy Comic book #5 characters can not be discussed til "May 18, 2012", as that is four months after release of comic. This is cause of the Spoiler Policy. Note that when that date comes, the unspoken of person will have a new article cause the back story is different on that person. We do this to respect both the publisher and the fans that want to enjoy they new comic. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 21:17, February 19, 2012 (UTC)